1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an installation system, an information processing apparatus, and an installation method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Point and Print is a known technology in which a printer driver installed on a server is shared in server and client environments in Windows (registered trademark), the printer driver of a shared printer is installed on a client via a network, and printing is performed by the shared printer connected to the server.
As the Point and Print technology, the following technology has been developed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-005607). In response to a control point terminal performing an operation of adding a new printer in a printer folder in a client workstation, the control point terminal transmits identification information of a new printer to be added, to an agent of the client workstation. In the client workstation, the agent receives the identification information from the control point terminal. In response to receiving the identification information of the new printer, the agent automatically acquires printer configuration information and print driver information based at least in part on the received identification information. The agent automatically configures the printer based on the acquired printer configuration information and print driver information, and installs a print driver.
However, the technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-005607 has a problem in that when a new printer is shared on the server in a Point and Print environment, the client cannot identify the new printer, and cannot immediately install the printer driver of the new printer.